Bathala
The Bathalas/Bathalumans are fictional characters from the Philippine telefantasya Etheria, a prequel/sequel to the highly rated Encantadia. The Bathalas/Bathalumans are the major deities of the world of Encantadia. Supernatural beings descended from a currently unnamed "sky world," these entities are endowed with both mystical and physical powers, and are the creators and source of all life in Encantadia. Names and origin The three Gods didn't join a battle because they are friends to both side. The leader of the white group sent them away As Emre said "Hindi na tayo mga kerubin, hindi rin tayo mga isinumpa at di rin tayo tao" (We are no longer cherubims, neither we are one of the fallen nor mortals). Later events resulted to the creation of encantadia. Another proof of this theory is that the line on the etheria theme Osno Celestia means Mga kerubin (Cherubims) Emre The Diwatas refer to him as Bathala; the Supreme God of the Encantandians, and brother to Arde. His likeness is represented by the many statues scattered around the palaces of Lireo and Sapiro. One of his statues became alive when he gave the Jewel of the Elements to Cassiopeia during the war. Emre, before being a Bathala, was executed from the heavens together with his brother Arde and Bathalumang Ether. He became the chosen leader of Encantadia after long observation between the three descended beings. He is also the one who cursed Arde to become a ferocious dragon for many beings, the Encantados preferably, to reject him, and Ether to become a helpless Snake for her to be unable to return to the land of new beings, Encantadia, because she have to crawl on her belly to reach it. Emre is also the cause of Encantadia's separation and classification. After some time, Ether demonstrated her powers to the Encantados and made her worship her due to fear. These Encantados became the first Etherians, and established Encantadia's first kingdom, Etheria Arde, on the other hand, became the guardian of Limbo, the "gates" of Devas. After some time, Emre heard the leaders of the four other kingdoms to aid them in defeating Etheria. He listened to them, and granted them the house of the four powerful elements, the Jewel of the Elements mentioned above, or the Brilyante. Ether Ether is one of the triumvirate of deities — along with Emre and Arde — who created the beings that inhabit the world of Encantadia. Ether was turned into a gigantic serpent by Emre as punishment for her having a forbidden love affair with Arde. In the period immediately following her transformation Ether roamed Encantadia with fury. This caused most of the inhabitants to fear her. But there were those who began to worship Ether for her power. This group of people eventually founded the first nation of Encantadia which became known as Etheria. In Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, she seems to be the main antagonist, plotting against the Sang'gres. She poses as Ynang Reyna Mine-a and gives Cassandra a gift, a crystal orb that Ether claims will grant the young Sang'gre anything she wishes but whose existence she must keep secret. Subsequently, Cassandra drops the orb which shatters, and cuts her finger on the broken shards, drawing blood, before she is hastily called away by her Ila Pirena. Unknown to the Sang'gres, the orb had contained the spirits of the Etherian Herans Avria, Odessa, Andora and Juvila, which Ether had gathered after the fall of Etheria. The blood of the young Sang'gre (who had Etherian blood through Cassiopeia) was the key to resurrecting the Etherians, who were re-embodied in the present. The Bathaluman tells the Herans that they have returned to destroy the Sang'gres. They have returned to steal the Jewels of the Elements that defeated them thousands of years ago. After the deaths of Andora and Juvila, she has another plan to make the Sang'gres' and Ybrahim's lives miserable, which is to resurrect Hagorn. Ether and Hagorn temporarily rules Hathoria. After Avria's ultimate demise, she sets another scheme just to trick the Sang'gres. She uses the gem of earth to summon and brainwash Sari-a, a spirit guide of the gem of earth to defeat Queen Danaya. As Ybrahim, in his Kalasag, rescues Armea from the Hathors, Ether shows up and he wounds her face. However, she stabs Ybrahim with her poison blade to death. Before the final war, Ether ressurects the undead Etherian soldiers and uses this opportunity to defeat the Sang'gres. She challenges Amihan in the final battle. She summons the three undead Etherian soldiers and a Hathor to weaken Amihan, until Raquim arrives from Devas to save his daughter. Ether is finally destroyed by Amihan. Arde Brother of Emre. He was turned into a dragon by Emre because of his forbidden affair with Ether. He leads the souls of dead Encantadians to Devas. He guards the floating rock called, Limbo. When Lira didn't desire to go to Devas, Arde fought Lira, but Lira used her Sonokenesis powers on him making him fall alseep, setting Lira free to live once more. He also helped Hagorn to get the gem of fire from the slain Pirena. In the final episode of Book 3, Arman, who becomes a historian, rides the dragon. It is assumed that the dragon that Arman rode is possibly Arde. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters